The Ultimate Dojutsu: Unbound Sealing
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: How will the world descend into madness? As the light clashes with the darkness, so too will the world find itself trying to break from the bound illusion. As the darkness creeps closer no one is worried for with his dojutsu he will...break this unbound illusion. Him and his clan. However, one question. To protect something...how far will you go?


_**KG: (opens door) (flicks lights on) Sheesh this place is a dump. How long have we not been here?**_

 _ **Naruto: You**_ _ **'**_ _ **re the one who leased it to the brokers. Now look what they**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve done. How are we going to repair this?**_

 _ **Tsume: With lots of elbow grease Naruto-kun.**_

 _ **Kyuubi: (sigh) And here I was enjoying my vacation from this vacation. Ugh, whatever. Let**_ _ **'**_ _ **s just get started.**_

 _ **Kasumi: Umm**_ _ **…**_ _ **anyone know how to work a drill?**_

 _ **Everyone: NO!**_

 _ **KG: Kill me**_ _ **…**_ _ **slowly please.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Breaking Through by The Wreckage.**_

 _ **Quote:**_ _ **"**_ _ **It is better to lead from behind and to put others in front, especially when you celebrate victory when nice things occur. You take the front line when there is danger. Then people will appreciate your leadership**_ _ **"**_ _ **by**_ _ **Nelson Mandela**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Not that anyone ever truly thought about it, but most tended to believe that money controlled the world and why not? Everything was merely made for the expense of wanting what someone else had made and who didn't want to profit of what could benefit the rest of humanity as a whole? In all actuality it wasn't money that controlled the world. No, it also wasn't something as cliche as 'the love of money' either. Those two concepts belonged in categories of their own. No, the only thing that ruled the world was the concept of chance. A man by chance happened to pick the one casino slot out of the others that landed him out of poverty. A woman just so happened be living in a forest that had deserted from the rest of civilization. An orphan boy just so happened to find a band of thieves and criminals who took him in instead of selling him. Within the world, chance was absolute and yet, there was one more thing that stood up to chance and that was….

-x-

Shizune quickly walked towards a hospital room carrying a stack of papers. Now as a doctor she knew she should have been scolding her patient for even attempting to work while he was still in the hospital, but then again, the assistant part of her was happy to have her commanding officer up and about once again. It had been a month since the Akatsuki attack on the village and everyone was still working it over. Hearts went out to the Rokudaime Hokage as he laid in the hospital fading in and out of unconsciousness. It had actually been just a week ago that he had truly awoken. In that time Tsunade had stepped in to handle some of the issues. That said, since he had opened the trade routes with his Gem release, then it wasn't a big surprise that they could pay for these damages.

As Shizune opened the door she smiled upon greeting the Rokudaime Hokage placing a stack of papers to the side and setting them on the table adjacent to him. "Another pile? You're killing me here Shizune-chan," he groaned as he massaged his fingers. His sun-soaked hair brightened even more from the sun's light. Shizune merely smiled. "You're the one who couldn't sit still so said, and I quote 'Just give me all the work I missed while I was passed out. I'll die of boredom here.' Just following orders…Naruto-kun, or should I say Hokage-sama," Shizune chuckled while Naruto, the young man given the moniker Naruto of the Limitless Bloodlines, and Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto snorted as craned his neck. Any other time and Shizune wouldn't have truly given such words another thought. He just knew she was doing this out of his expense. Still that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate it. Naruto chuckled as he motioned for Shizune to bring the pile over. "How is the damage assessment?" Naruto asked. Shizune straightened up a littler further. Banter was a nice thing, but it always helped to remember that Naruto was still her superior in every way. "Last Tsunade-sama and the council took count, it was 34 killed and 89 injured," Shizune said. Naruto took a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Akatsuki was getting a little too bold now. Though Naruto can't say he didn't expect this. After all, Konoha was basically the only thing keeping Akatsuki from whatever goal it had for itself. Still those plans included him or at least Kanari. Still Naruto couldn't allow that. In fact, he would never allow it. He had too much to lose from that. Speaking of loss, Naruto also needed to find Raiga and Yugisa, his elemental swords that were taken from him by Sato.

"I see. Well it's not as bad as I thought or figured, but still Shizune-chan bring me the chart for the section of the village that needs the most repairs. I'll handle those as well. Baa-chan's been telling me to look into more department funds anyway. This seems to be a good excuse," Naruto mentioned making his assistant nod her head in agreement. "Alright, but get some more rest Hokage-sama. We should be able to discharge you in a few days. I'll be right back," Shizune said walking out of the room leaving a new pile of paperwork for Naruto to take care of. As Naruto pulled one sheet from the pile he turned to his left.

"You need something Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked looking at the window. Sure enough he noticed his sensei looking at him with an eyesmile from the window. "Maa you sure know how to worry everyone. In case you're wondering nothing has happened recently. Also…someone wants to see you," Kakashi said with a small grin. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his words before he noticed someone else outside the window.

"Yo…Tou-san, you okay in there?" came the voice that Naruto both greatly cared for and was greatly annoyed by. Naruto sighed before stretching his back. "As okay as can be Kiba. Don't worry Shizune-chan says I'll be out of here in about a week," Naruto said with a small wave. Kiba grinned widely as he scratched his cheek.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Kaa-chan said that Kasumi would be stopping by later. As for me and Kakashi-sensei, we have more construction duty. Oh, also I was told to deliver a message to you. Teme, Yugao-san, and Tenzo-san made it to Kiri. They're actually on their way back now," Kiba said making Naruto nod his head. That was good. Hopefully Mei was going to go easy on the Suigetsu. Still, considering everything…Naruto wished he had gotten just a bit more information of him. Oh trust him that Guren was very efficient in what she gave him in terms of what Orochimaru had been planning, but the thing about those things was that no doubt Orochimaru would have been aware of her betrayal by this time. Naruto sighed.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Naruto perked up and turned his blue eyes over to his sensei who had still been standing there. "Not really. Just thinking about something. That's all," Naruto remarked. Kakashi lowered his visible eye just a tad before deciding to shrug. It wasn't like he was the best person that someone could talk to. Still he figured that Naruto knew the sentiment was there.

"Well I'm going to go back now," Kakashi said leaving the window and erasing himself from Naruto's presence. Naruto watched him go for a little while before he vanished. Naruto then closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his pillow and chuckled. What a day to wake up to.

-x-

Karin coughed as she sat in her cell. How many days had passed since she had seen Suigetsu? She had honestly lost track of the days. Just perfect. The annoying sound of her shackles permeated her eardrums always reminding her, tormenting her of her inability to walk a certain distance. Well perhaps she couldn't complain. At least she could see the sun and smell the air. There were plenty of criminals who were worse off. Some who never even got to see light. Just darkness. Karin sighed. How dumb was she? Of course Orochimaru wasn't going to help her. She knew it. She knew how he was. Still…

"You look like shit Karin," Karin narrowed her eyes as she turned her head and noticed another redhead looking at her. Her good, well probably not good, old 'friend', Tayuya, former agent for Orochimaru and current Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha. Karin wasn't sure what this girl's problem was. The two weren't exactly close while under Orochimaru and they had only seen each other a handful of times. Still Karin knew that perhaps the only reason Tayuya was here was because she was making her rounds. No doubt after Konoha's little spectacle with Akatsuki then they wanted to make sure that no prisoners got any funny ideas. Tayuya seemed to enjoy Karin's torment the most. "Insults? Well I guess nothing else can come out of your mouth bitch. What do you want?" Karin asked folding her shackled arms. Tayuya shrugged her shoulders.

"Like you don't know dumbass. I'm making my fuckin' rounds. They're annoying as shit, but I get them done. I was recently transferred over to the T&I Forces for Konoha. Baldie figured it would be a good area for my expertise. Told me to give it a month to find out. So here I am, watching you rot like a dried up animal in a hot desert," Tayuya said with a small smirk. Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Heh, don't you wish. Why don't you get lost? Or do you have nothing better to do than make fun of someone else's suffering?" Karin asked with a small frown. Tayuya raised an eyebrow before pushing herself off the bars of Karin's cell. "Oh, make no mistake tomato. As much as I find you to be a shallow, selfish, self-righteous loser I still would rather see your ass walking around than rotting here. Why don't you leave the damn snake bastard already? You won't be spending the rest of your life rotting like you are right now," Tayuya said while Karin looked away.

"Your loyalty to Orochimaru-sama might be fickle enough to betray him, but mine isn't. I don't care who your Hokage is or what he's done. Helping him does not benefit me in any way," Karin replied in defensive and denial. Her head rested against the cold, hard bricks that she had found to call her home for the last month. Karin took a deep breath. She wasn't stupid. She knew Orochimaru wasn't going to come save her. It was more likely that the Five Great Nations would burn to the ground in a sea of fire and brimstone before Orochimaru went out of his way to save her. Karin was more than likely damaged goods. She had been elated to see Sasuke again, but obviously by his cold demeanor he had still been with Konoha and by relation Karin was his enemy. Karin sighed. She didn't really believe that honestly.

"My loyalty left the damn bastard when I learned our only purpose was to deliver the Uchiha to him. We, his most trusted guard, were nothing more than pawns. Our lives mean _nothing_ to him!" Tayuya seethed. "If you were smart you would see that. At the very least I'd rather serve shithead before the snake," Tayuya said while Karin smirked.

"Shithead, huh? If I recall the only people you've ever called the name were people you genuinely cared about. Sounds like the tough-as-nails sailor mouth has grown fond of the Hokage, hasn't she?" Karin prodded. Tayuya remained silent for a moment. Her mind still vividly remembered that kiss that Naruto had managed to put on her without her supposed knowledge. Well granted she didn't exactly move to stop him. She still remembered that mysterious, yet meaningful gesture. Slowly Tayuya came out of her stupor and took a deep breath. "Well shithead's the Hokage and head of the U.N.I clan which I happen to be a part of. Too bad you would rather rot than see that," Tayuya said before moving away from the cell. Karin watched her leave before she snarled. Karin said nothing as she watched Tayuya's form disappear into the darkness.

-x-

In the Anbu Headquarters, Kushina was currently going over some files as she tapped her finger against the wood of her desk. Hearing about her son's recovery had done well to lighten to load on the U.N.I compound. Tsume was sleeping a lot easier as was Kasumi. Still that didn't mean Kushina could be lax. Just now she had changed the patrol guard at least 3 or 4 times this month to make sure that another Akatsuki threat didn't come to pass. However she knew that Konoha and Kumo were the only things standing between Akatsuki and whatever they wanted to get done. The Nibi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi were still held by two nations. It was obvious that they had most likely come here to take Yugito if they were going in order. Kushina had thought about having a guard for the woman, but Kushina knew Yugito these few months or years. She knew the woman wouldn't directly need such a thing and it wasn't like Kushina would confine Yugito to Konoha. She couldn't do that and even then it wasn't her call. She knew her son wouldn't do it either. Sighing, Kushina held her head back. "And yet, I still can't pinpoint how Akatsuki got in here in the first place," Kushina said to herself.

Soon a knock to the door came prompting Kushina up a bit. Reaching for her Akashi mask, she quickly placed it on. "Enter," Kushina said rather stonily before the door open. Quickly Kushina took note of Boar, Weasel, Ox, and Horse as they lined up into the room. All four saluted her before Boar took a step forward. "Akashi-sama, upon a recent search we have discovered something that needs your immediate attention. Upon investigation, we believe that this has something to do with how Akatsuki invaded our defenses without anyone realizing it," Boar said in a firm tone. Kushina raised an eyebrow behind her mask before standing to her feet. Even if it was probably small, all clues couldn't afford to be overlooked at this point. Nodding, Kushina gathered around her fellow Anbu.

"What have you found?" Akashi asked as they made their way towards the door. Weasel was the one who decided to speak. "It appears that the infiltration just was done by someone from the inside who allowed Akatsuki in. It's more than likely that Konoha has a mole in its walls. We are unsure of where the mole actually is as no one was there, but we do have one clue. We have genin warding the place off as to not tamper with the scene," Weasel said prompting Kushina to nod. Whatever they were going to find it didn't exactly fill her with a certain type of hope. This just had to happen before the jonin exams didn't it?

Honestly, now Kushina could see the treaty that some of these villages such as Kumo made when they offered their engagement of Yugito to Naruto. No doubt some of this was its council thinking Konoha would take the brunt of a lot of invasion attempts for the Nibi which would weaken Konoha in the process. Kushina sighed. More political warfare at its best. "Have the Hyuuga or U.N.I clan's members done a search scan around the perimeter?" Kushina asked. The other Anbu glanced to each other for a moment before Ox spoke. "Yes, Akashi-sama, we have had three Hyuuga and five U.N.I members search the perimeter. There is a scent, but it was unidentified and it was covered at about 13 feet away. They are still searching as we speak," Ox replied making Kushina nod. Swiftly, upon making it to the roof of the Anbu complex, Kushina and the other Anbu quickly dashed for the location that the guards had told her about. As they ran, Kushina blinked. This situation seemed relatively familiar. She didn't know why.

With time, upon reaching the scene, Kushina quickly asserted herself amongst her peers. She noticed some genin awing at her and her mask, however she had to set them aside. Kushina quickly took notice the small crowd of U.N.I members around the scene as well as a couple of jonin and chunin crowded around a giant hole in the side of Konoha's Great Wall. Kushina stood before one of her family's instructors. "Status report," Akashi said prompting the person to shake her head. "Hai, the scent trails off to the west however we're unable to determine the exact point after that. We doubt that the mole escaped, but it would be easy to erase his sense especially in all this growth that surrounds Konoha. We are still unsure of how they made it past the wall patrol guard, but nevertheless, we can't explore further," she said. Kushina placed a finger to her masked cheek. Even Kushina could see that the patrol duty chunin and some jonin were getting a little too lax at that job. Kushina could feel the irony biting her as she remembered her days actually doing that job. She never shut up about that boredom much to Minato and Mikoto's caring enjoyment. Kushina sighed. It was probably that lax that allowed Akatsuki to invade. Perhaps Kushina should have a talk with her son about the guard detail later.

"Ox, Horse, Boar scout of the perimeter. Weasel, you're with me," Akashi said making the other Anbu quickly nod. The three anbu quickly went off by themselves while Weasel made his way over to Kushina. "What would you like us to do Akashi-butaichō?" Weasel asked making Akashi stare out at the scene. The giant hole in front of her seemed off for just a moment. Akashi took a step towards the hole in the wall and stared at it's circular indents. Slowly taking off her glove, Akashi placed her hand to the circle. As soon as she did so Akashi grimaced. Weasel took note of her expression and proceeded to follow the same gesture. Weasel widened his eyes behind his mask.

"It's cold, Akashi-butaichō," Weasel said prompting Akashi to nod from where she was standing. In cases like these where such a clear circle was made, Akashi had to theorize that extreme heat was required. Obviously she knew that this could possibly have been done by an accurate water jutsu, but for water to even do something like this, it would need a certain amount of heat and that heat wouldn't just disappear after a month. One would generally think so, but it a place like Konoha where summers were the longest that they could ever be and winters were the shortest. Keeping in mind that Konoha was expecting one of it's hotter days, then the heat wasn't so quick to dissipate. Especially when it was saturated in chakra. Plus, the circle was precise as it didn't destroy any of the surrounding buildings. Whoever had done this, they were good with a sword and whoever had done it, Akashi knew one thing, they were still in the village. Akashi stared at the ceiling of the circle. The stone graves pointed inward and in the controlled radius of the damage was enough that it didn't hurt any of the inner buildings near the circle. The thought that someone was in here while Naruto was still in the hospital didn't fill Akashi with a lot of hope, but right now they had no leads. "Weasel, report this to Hokage-sama," Akashi replied. Weasel quickly nodded before he vanished out of sight leaving Akashi alone.

"Quarantine the area. No one is to come near this circle. I want guards stationed as various times. Keep this until we can repair it," Akashi ordered. A few jonin quickly nodded before some of them moved to get the genin out of the way from the area. As Akashi turned to leave, she turned back to the circle. Shaking her head, Akashi vanished as well.

-x-

In the high hills of places unknown, Nari had a foreboding feeling. A very, very foreboding feeling. None of it had to do with Nura having left over a month ago. Truly Nari didn't understand it. She had tried to be fair in judgement and in practice. She had thought the things she did were ideal or at least held some standard of correctness. Nari knew more than anyone how Nura felt about Sato. How could Nari not know? Sato was one of her offspring. She knew this more than anyone the feeling of utter disgust with oneself in making a judgement to end one's own creation, but…Nari never figured Nura would leave. Nura was one of her absolute best in her forces. Still, Nari could see it in Nura's eyes. He had a sudden fixation on Sato and she wanted to get rid of it. Perhaps she was wrong for that. "It still doesn't excuse his actions," Nari replied to herself before the goddess slowly positioned herself in her chair as she looked over the integrity of the world before her. It was odd, she couldn't find Nura even in the past month. If he had truly left then his divine essence would have left him also turning him back into a being that she had known before she ever rewarded him that essence. Nari shook her head. She didn't move from watching the scenes unfold in front of her even as the door to the Inner Chamber opened.

" **Kami-sama, I regret to inform that we still have not located High Commander Nura-sama. However we do believe to have a lead on his whereabouts. We would seek to draw him out, but it would** **…** **require us to not only venture to the mortal realm, but also intervene in some things over there,** **"** came the voice of one of her other more powerful forces. Nari looked at her orb for a moment before looking up to see Tai kneeling before her. She slowly frowned. "All things considered Tai-san, I believe it would be best if we stayed our hand a little bit. As a matter of fact, I want you to look into another matter for me. I can't expend all my forces just for Nura, no matter how much we have come to appreciate his service," Nari remarked. Tai raised an eyebrow before slowly bowing.

" **Hai, what would you have me do, Kami-sama?** **"** Tai asked. Nari held out her hand and slowly Tai watched as a small flame came into his view. The flames seemed beautiful to his eyes before it slowly began to grow bigger and bigger. Inside the flame rested the world, the shinobi world to be exact. However Tai could see the look of anxiety on Kami's face. He could also see why she was so anxious. Blood filled the waters of Kiri, lightning and thunder drowned the high mountains of Kumo, earthly destruction and craters filled what was once Iwa, blistering sandstorms and ferocious heat laid waste to Suna, and lastly fires laid untold destruction and waste to Konoha. The Five Great Shinobi nations and each nation that was near them engulfed in calamity. In his life, Tai felt a bead of sweat drop from his face. **"** **What does this mean?** **"** Tai asked as Nari closed the flame and leaned forward.

"Tai, you are the only person I want to tell this to. Anyone else and I fear that we might have…another Light War on our hands. I have been having this…ever since we discovered Sato regaining two of the five swords. I…can't predict or wonder if even we can fix the damage that will come to pass if he has all five. Tai, I always want to be fair. How…much can I trust you with this mission?" Nari asked. Tai raised an eyebrow before he smiled.

" **Well I wouldn** **'** **t be much of a Celestial Dragon Lord if I were scared of a mission Kami-sama. I am yours to do with as you please,** **"** Tai said making Nari smile in her chair. She truly did like this man in front of her. She leaned forward and stood to her feet. She beckoned Tai to come with her. The man slowly stood to his feet before he walked off as well. Tai didn't know what she wanted him to do, but it didn't matter. He would do it, because that was his duty.

-x-

Kasumi smiled brightly as she watched Naruto lift Yuna into the air making the small girl laugh and giggle. As Naruto brought Yuna down to his face he grinned. Even now this girl was his daughter and one of his many reasons for trying to come to a better understanding about the world. This little bundle of energy right here was more than enough reason. "And how are you doing?" Naruto asked Kasumi with a small smile while Yuna seemed to be mesmerized by her father's hair as a piece of it found its way into her mouth which she graciously nibbled on. Kasumi leaned up and smiled slightly. "I have been fine Naruto-sama. The construction of the village is going well also. Tsunade-sama told me that Kumo, Kiri, and Suna send their condolences. But enough about them. You had everyone worried Naruto-sama. A lot of us lost a bit of sleep at the house. I…also think you should see Hana-san. She hasn't been eating a lot since she found out you've been in the hospital. Neither has anyone else for that matter," Kasumi said.

Naruto held Yuna for a moment before looking down at the ground. It was true, he hadn't seen Hana since he had woken up. In the week that Naruto had awoken he had been swarmed by family members ranging from his wife to some clansmen to his mother. Even Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi dropped off to see him along with Kyuubi bringing her and Naruto's twins as well. Granted those two only ever slept, but Naruto didn't care about that. In the wake of the aftermath, he was just happy for their safety. Granted they couldn't stay long for they were required to help around the village as well. Naruto had a few laughs with Fu and Yugito and everyone else, but Naruto never saw Hana. Naruto wanted to think she was busy training for the jonin exams that would be happening in the next month, but somehow he doubted that to be the case. Maybe Naruto would have a talk with her or spend the day with her when he had the time. "I see," Naruto replied making Kasumi nod. Slowly Naruto felt a small sensation to his cheek. He looked to the side and noticed his daughter had licked his cheek…just like her mother. Naruto chuckled as Yuna completed the action before falling asleep. Naruto held her a little longer while Kasumi smiled once again.

"Actually speaking of people visiting and surprises, Kasumi-chan…how is Sakura?" Naruto asked remembering the pink-haired girl just in the blast radius before Naruto attempted protecting her with his body. Kasumi blinked before snickering. "Ah Sakura-san. She…woke up more than three weeks ago. She didn't have nearly as many injuries as you. She's been fine I can tell. She actually seems a lot different from how we remember her. It was a shock when Tsunade-sama said that she turned in her headband to the office two weeks ago. Tsunade-sama adamantly tried for Sakura-san to reconsider, but there was no stopping her. Last I remember seeing her, she said she was planning on being a 'behind-the-scenes' shinobi. I didn't know what that meant," Kasumi replied. Naruto blinked. He hadn't imagined Sakura would quit. Granted he always knew her reasons for being a shinobi were superficial at best, but she wasn't the worst out of everyone he had met. Still whatever her decision, it must have been an interesting one along with a promising revelation.

Naruto was ready to reply again before before he narrowed his eyes. Kasumi looked in the direction of the window as both noticed Akashi and Weasel standing there. By the fact that both had their masks on, Naruto imagined that this wasn't a social call to which him better. "How are you doing?" Akashi asked. Naruto snorted as he pushed some paperwork to the side. "Stiff, but you know me, always willing to go. I take it something's wrong?" Naruto asked. Akashi quickly nodded.

"Hokage-sama, new evidence has come forward that the invasion by Akatsuki wasn't as unexpected as we imagined. We have reason to believe that there is a mole in the village. Unfortunately they are covering their tracks well as the Hyuuga and Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka members were having a hard time in distinguishing chakra or physical scents," Weasel said. Naruto frowned for a second. If he weren't holding his daughter he would have pinched the bridge of his nose right now. That was all they needed. A security issue right on top of the fact that Naruto had lost two of his swords to the one person he shouldn't have. A mole was even worse than a simple village break in. Someone was leaking secrets, probably even now. At this information, Naruto gave a final groan before moving himself out of the bed. He slowly stood to his feet much to Kasumi's surprise. "Naruto-sama, you shouldn't be up!" Kasumi warned as Naruto cracked his neck.

"There's too much work to do to rest anymore Kasumi-chan. If what Akashi and Weasel say is true, but we need to deal with this quickly dattebayo," Naruto said grabbing the old clothes that he had been wearing a month ago. They were dirty, but Naruto would change when he got home. In the meantime, as he dressed in a small corner, he spoke. "Report this to Baa-chan. Tell her I'll meet with her and the council later," Naruto said as he moved towards the window. Akashi, despite herself, didn't say anything to keep her son from trying to leave and neither did anyone else. Naruto gently cradled Yuna in his arms before turning around.

"You guys coming?" Naruto asked and hopped out of the window. Kasumi shrugged before she quickly hopped out as well. "Hokage-sama reminds me of you Akashi-butaichō. You did this sort of thing daily didn't you?" Weasel asked with a hidden smirk underneath his mask. As Akashi turned around, she chuckled.

"Damn straight dattebane," Akashi said before she and Weasel left the room as well to go report to Tsunade. No doubt Shizune, and more than likely Haku, were going to be more than a little annoyed when they saw how empty the room was. Still that wasn't Akashi nor Weasel's territory and quite frankly, both were more than happy about that.

-x-

In the darkest room of the darkest hall in the darkest base stood Tobi. His orange mask left on the floor of the entrance. Cracks in the room that he stood in were abound. Tobi tensed his arms and muscles. Even after the surgery he still felt stiff. Even now his legs wouldn't stop shaking from adjusting. Orochimaru had told him that he would most likely be feeling this way for another two or three months. Never mind that his chakra network was in disarray as well. Still despite it all, Tobi felt incredible. Not just his own, but two other types of chakra flooded his soul and his spirit. He felt like he couldn't even keep all of this chakra under control. Well, more or less, he felt like he couldn't control it enough to be around everyone else. That was the purpose of this stay in this dark abyss. To center himself as well as control this new power and these new abilities. There was only ever one person with him, his most favorite toy. "Tobi-sama, I have prepared some tea for you," came the voice of Sato Saranzo, Tobi's own controlled puppet. Even now Tobi chuckled, here was the man who was the second person to injure him that he hadn't wanted to. First and third were both annoying as well, but second was his own place.

"Good," Tobi remarked before taking the offered drink. He didn't have to fear poison for various reasons. As Tobi drank the warm essence, he took notice of the swords strapped to Sato's waist. It seemed that he had acquired those two swords while in Konoha. Actually when Tobi thought about it the first time, they had slipped his notice most likely because he was pleased with the mission's result in Konoha despite the loss of Deidara. Still the plan was commencing and Tobi knew it wouldn't be long now. Not long before the world knew true redemption.

Unknown to both, Raiga and Reijin sat together while Yugisa stood just a little further out. Reijin rested her head against Raiga's frame while the sword that embodied fire narrowed his eyes. He frowned. **"** **This farce has gone on long enough. Yugisa, how long before Sato-sama is released from his hold of this human?** **"** Raiga asked while Yugisa snorted. **"** **That I can** **'** **t be sure of Raiga. The hold this human has over the master is interesting. It** **'** **s at least strong enough to prevent the three of us from breaking it. More than likely we will need Syra, Fukune and Tyrun to complete the power hold and break this illusion,** **"** Yugisa said with a stern look upon his face. Raiga slowly nodded as did Reijin. The latter was actually looking forward to seeing all of her 'friends' again. Meanwhile, Raiga leaned forward.

" **If at all possible the others are more than likely with Naruto-sama. We** **'** **ll have to find a way to get the others or this plan will never work,** **"** Raiga remarked. Yugisa was more than aware of that little issue as he didn't need to be told twice about information he already suspected to be true. However both were ready for the sword that embodied darkness to laugh. It wasn't an outrageous laugh, just a small gentle one more than likely showing amusement. Yugisa and Raiga turned to her expectantly. **"** **Gomen, it** **'** **s just surprising. The two of you still refer to your former master despite everything going on now,** **"** Reijin replied. Yugisa and Raiga narrowed their eyes.

" **How I refer to Naruto-sama is none of your business Reijin. He was worthy enough to wield all five of us. You would do well to at least respect him,** **"** Yugisa said with a strong tone in his voice. Reijin's smile slowly formed downwards into a frown. Her respect a mortal? Hardly likely. The only thing good about mortals was that they were used to fuel the darkness of her body thus making her stronger. For Yugisa to tell her, a divine or perhaps considering her nature she was more not divine, but unholy or something like that, to respect a human mortal was the same as telling a god to respect the insects that littered the ground. Not possible. **"** **It just proves that you** **'** **ve lowered your standards. Never will a mortal wield me,** **"** Reijin stated rather proudly. Raiga and Yugisa raised an eyebrow before the former snorted.

" **It doesn** **'** **t matter in the end. We have to free Sato-sama and regain his memories. Once we do then we will continue with the mission that we were going to be given when he wielded us the first time. This time** **…** **no interferences,** **"** Raiga answered out. Yugisa swiftly nodded as did Reijin. The three stood to their feet. It was humiliating to watch Sato, son of the Goddess, serving a mortal, but they had to bide their time. Unfortunately the three weren't strong enough to break it…yet.

" **Hmph, well I** **'** **m going to train. Reijin, let** **'** **s go!** **"** Yugisa said as Reijin smirked. Perhaps this was one of the many things she missed about her kindred. The feeling of having another around to beat the crap out of. Raiga raised an eyebrow as he watched them go. It was then that he looked up at the endless abyss that flooded him. Raiga touched his hand to his temple. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and panted heavily. Raiga groaned inwardly. _**"**_ _ **Resist it! Resist it! You**_ _ **'**_ _ **re stronger than this! Let the darkness out of your heart! Don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t let his darkness control you! I am the sword which embodies fire! I cannot be controlled so easily!**_ _ **"**_ Raiga groaned as voices shouted in his mind. Voices ranging from ones he knew to ones he couldn't decipher. This pain only lasted for a moment before Raiga's hands fell to his side. He took a deep breath.

" **You okay over there Raiga? Not missing me too much are you?** **"** Reijin asked with a smirk. Raiga merely stood to his feet. The voices had left and so had this fleeting resistance or whatever was trying to tell him to defy these orders. His eyes stood cold and hard once again. **"** **You don** **'** **t have the time to keep talking Reijin,** **"** Raiga said as he sat on the ground…disturbed. He placed his hand over his face. He shook his head. His master, who was it?

-x-

As Naruto dropped down to the ground in front of the U.N.I compound, he and Kasumi swiftly made their way into the grounds. "N-Naruto-sama, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" asked one of the trainers for the young students of the clan. Most of the kids gasped as they watched Naruto pass by. Taking the time to enjoy the fresh air, Naruto smiled. "It's not so bad dattebayo. Besides there's too much to do to really stay in bed all day. Resume," Naruto said with a small smile. The trainer quickly nodded before turning back to their victi…erm students and continuing the daily exercises.

With time, Naruto came to the main house and opened the door. Upon opening the door, Naruto was greeted with surprise when he noticed the thousands of papers littered across the floor. Upon each one was sealing arrays vastly different from the others. One after the other made no clear similar distinction. Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Kasumi chuckled nervously. "F-Fu-san was worried about you so she said sealing helped her stop worrying," Kasumi remarked hoping to lessen the slight irritation on her mate's features. That seemed to do the trick as Naruto's face softened. He chuckled slightly. Honestly, he couldn't help but love the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. "I see," Naruto said with a small smile before he stepped over the papers deciding not to disturb the work.

As Naruto held his sleeping daughter in his arms, he and Kasumi traversed up the stairs. As they walked through the halls, Naruto and Kasumi noticed a door open. **"** **Naruto-kun?** **"** Came the voice of the Seven-tailed bijuu, Nanabi. Naruto gave a smirk as the bijuu raised an eyebrow to his appearance. "Decided to leave early," Naruto said with a small wink. Nanabi blinked for a moment before she chuckled slyly.

" **I swear you** **'** **re getting more and more like Kyuubi every day. Just take care of yourself,** **"** Nanabi said before leaning forward and planting a kiss to Naruto's cheek. Naruto shimmered for a moment before smirking while Nanabi walked away. "Ah wait Nana-chan. Where are Kyuubi-chan and Nibi-chan?" Naruto asked in wondering. Nanabi turned around and at the mention of her sisters almost resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Almost being the main word here.

" **Well I know Nibi is with her school of Konoha students. She** **'** **s having them practice some Katon techniques in clearing the last remaining debris from Konoha. As for Kyuubi, well** **…** **have a look for yourself,** **"** Nanabi said with a small smile as she gently opened the door she just left. Naruto raised an eyebrow before peering inside and his expression morphed from surprise to content and happiness. In the room laid the red-haired vixen on a bed gently sleeping. Just next to her bed had been the twins, Momiji and Yutara, Naruto's son and second daughter. They all seemed content.

Naruto slowly leaned over the bed and kissed Kyuubi's cheek. **"** **You** **'** **re a stubborn one. I don** **'** **t know why I assumed you would stay in that bed. Welcome home Naruto-kun,** **"** Kyuubi said rather sleepily. Naruto chuckled. "I get it from you Kanari-chan. You get some sleep," Naruto said before he gently closed the door. With that, Nanabi bowed and walked off while Naruto came into the main bedroom, the room of him and his wife, Tsume. Naruto gently gave Yuna to Kasumi as he quickly grabbed some things he would be needing. "Well I'm going to go train Naruto-sama. I'll see you later," Kasumi said offering one last kiss leaving Naruto alone. Naruto chuckled as he watched her leave with a small sway in her body. As Naruto grabbed some things from his closet, he looked out the window. It was brief, but he noticed Hana walking into the training forests with the Haimaru brothers. Naruto watched her go before blinking. It seemed that Kasumi was right. Hana did look a little skinner and not in the best way. As a lover and…he guessed father, Naruto had the feeling to be concerned for Hana. Naruto slowly got a foxy grin across his face.

Meanwhile, Hana huffed as she continued her standard exercises. Ever since she had been told she was going to be in the jonin exams she had decided to up her training. Hana didn't like to show it, but she sometimes envied her brother. By far he and her mother were far fiercer fighters than she was. Hana actually wondered if she did her family name or clan any justice. Then there was Naruto. Hana sighed. Her mother had told her countless times that she should go visit Naruto when he was in his small coma and when he had woken up. Naturally Hana had been overjoyed that her…Hana shook her head. She didn't know what Naruto was to her anymore. She didn't know exactly what kind of claim she had to him actually. Hana sighed as she stretched her legs. Was it her fault? She wasn't dumb. She knew she was distancing herself away from Naruto, yet she wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps the reality of his relationship with her mother was setting in. Through the jokes she and Kiba made at Naruto's expense, it drowned her more and more into realization. Naruto…was their father. Oh granted Hana was kind of miffed at the idea of having a sixteen year old dad while she, herself, was a good age of 21. Though not related by blood, the idea of…having a physical relationship with…her stepfather was…confusing to say the least. Hana sighed once again.

"You stretch any lower than that and I think you might snap your spine Hana-chan," came a voice that brought Hana from her thinking. She quickly turned around and noticed the object of her troubles standing behind her with that confident, worry-erasing smile on his face. Hana watched Naruto's hand land to one of the Haimaru brothers' head giving it a small tap. She watched her ninken respond favorably to the blond. Hana turned back to her stretches. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital bed?" Hana asked before flinching. That sounded a lot colder than she thought you intended. "Shouldn't you be in training duty for the younger kids today?" Naruto retorted back making Hana twitch an eyebrow. Then again, good banter was always appreciated.

"Touchè Naruto-kun. So how are you feeling?" Hana asked trying to negate the assumed coldness of her previous statement/question. Naruto seemed to respond well to that. "Fine. Just a little stiff. I just came to grab some things before heading to the Hokage Mansion. Gotta let Baa-chan know she can be free from the paperwork," Naruto said with a wide grin. Hana chuckled. She did like this casual talk. At least it distracted her from other things. Confused relationship or not, Naruto was also still a friend.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry I didn't visit you…I…was just busy dealing with the construction and the veterinary duties and training for the…," Hana stopped as Naruto patted her shoulder. She wasn't even able to fully turn around before Naruto placed a soothing kiss to her cheek. Hana widened her eyes to the intimate gesture. Before she could even relish the feeling, Naruto withdrew himself and gave her another disarming smile. "No need to explain Hana-chan. I'm just glad you're alright also dattebayo. Well I didn't come to interrupt your training. Just wanted to make sure you were alright," Naruto said before spinning on his heel and walking away. Hana blinked before she stood up.

"Naruto-kun, I…," Hana called out. Naruto turned with expecting eyes for a moment, but Hana shook her head and waved her hand allowing Naruto to leave, allowing…a future to leave…if she truly wanted it to. Hana…wasn't sure. She just watched Naruto vanish into the trees. Taking a deep breath, Hana went back to her exercises even more confused and worried than when she had started.

As for Naruto, having left Hana to her own devices, he travestied through his village much to his embarrassment as many people smiled and wished him well. Naruto just chuckled as he waved to people before he made his way to the Hokage Mansion, or what was supposed to be the Hokage Mansion. That's right, it was destroyed by Deidara's bombing. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Granted the mansion was always in the need of renovating Naruto still would have liked to not have the entire building destroyed. As Naruto moved through the wreckage he knelt down. He didn't have to turn around to feel the two presences behind him. "Hokage-sama, it is good to see you up and well again," one of the Anbu said. Naruto smirked. "Arigatou. It takes more than Akatsuki to knock me down. Now then, where is the temporary Hokage Mansion. I need to speak with Tsunade-baachan," Naruto told. The two anbu looked at each other as Naruto stood to his feet.

"Please come with us Hokage-sama. We will lead you to Tsunade-sama," The other anbu said. Naruto slowly nodded as the three dashed away together. The run through the village and then through the trees was a rather short-lived one if Naruto ever minded himself if he weren't thinking about other things at the time. Naruto actually had to hand it to the Anbu and Tsunade. They had found a really small place in the local woods to hide their dealings. Even now Naruto could sense the numerous anbu that laid upon the station hidden from plain sight. Naruto chuckled, still as wary as ever.

Upon hitting the ground, Naruto was guided inside by the Anbu. The wooden structure that was the temporary Hokage mansion. It wasn't anywhere as big, but Naruto surmised that this was made in a standard short amount of time. He didn't really mind. As one of the Anbu opened the doors for him, Naruto stepped inside. The door behind him closed. As Naruto walked through the halls he looked left and right seeing small particular things of interest before turning forward. The anbu knocked on the lead door. "Tsunade-sama, I'm coming in!" the anbu said and opened the door. As Naruto stepped inside he noticed Kushina, still in her anbu uniform, off to the side along with Fu, Yugito, and…Shizune. Just great.

"Naruto-kun, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Shizune asked marching her way over to Naruto. The young blonde gulped while Shizune frowned. "Can you imagine my reaction when I find your room empty? That is not the proper way to check out of a…," Shizune didn't even get the chance to finish scolding the diminishing blond as everyone noticed a green blur pass Shizune and bash into Naruto. Naruto groaned before he looked down and noticed Fu hugging him tightly. "You're alright-ssu. I'm so glad you're alright. Please…don't do that again-ssu," Fu said making Naruto frown. He then smirked and wrapped his arms around the next of his many lovers.

"Gomen Fu-chan. You dealt with a lot didn't you? Sorry for worrying you," Naruto said with a comforting smile. Fu grinned brightly much to the relief of everyone in the room, however that relief slowly turned to surprise as everyone watched the Nanabi jinchuuriki claim her lover's mouth. Even Naruto was surprised just by how aggressive it felt. Still he definitely missed that wonderfully rich taste. Quickly Fu separated from Naruto and stood to her feet. She turned around and noticed everyone glancing at her. "What? I haven't gotten one in a month. It's only fair!" Fu protested. Kushina just crossed her arms, but behind her mask was an aura of playfulness. Just have grandchildren already! Kushina wanted many more grandchildren to spoil. Speaking of, perhaps she should see Yuna, Momiji and Yutara when she had the time.

In the meantime, Yugito slowly helped Naruto to his feet and quickly gave him a small kiss to his cheek. "It is good that you're awake Naruto-kun. Everyone's been worried," Yugito said making Naruto nod. He had nearly been hearing that all day. "Ahem," Came a firm cough from Tsunade as she laid her eyes on Naruto's form. Naruto walked over to her and grinned.

"You stupid brat. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to get out of this chair?" Tsunade asked standing to her feet. Naruto watched her get up before raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on Baa-chan, you can't tell me you haven't enjoyed the position just a little," Naruto said making Tsunade grumble to herself. Oh yeah, she liked it already. She liked it just as much as the complaints she got from the bathhouse about Jiraiya and his behaviors. Oh yes, she loved it all so…damn…much!

"In your damn dreams brat," Tsunade said standing in the corner of the room. Naruto quickly took a small seat in the chair. He took a deep breath before pulling himself together. He looked over everyone in the room. "So…bad news first," Naruto pleaded. At this he would rather end on a good news rather than a bad news. At his asking, everyone looked each other before Kushina took a step forward.

"Konoha can't keep this up. We've somehow managed ourselves as good as any village, but…we're spending a lot to repair and repair the village after all these attacks. First was in compensation for the short war, second was the compensation for the Ryūbi's destruction of Konoha or perhaps we should call it…Uchiha Madara's destruction of Konoha, and then this most recent attack by Akatsuki. We're suffering too many damages. This only manages to prove something that we all understand," Kushina said. Fu and Yugito glanced to each other. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"You mean Akatsuki is now getting desperate?" came an unknown voice. Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes. "When did you get back…Teme?" Naruto asked as he opened the window behind him. As he did, everyone too note that Sasuke was behind said window leaning against the wall.

"Just got back ten minutes ago loser. Neko and Tenzo left to help with the organizational relief. The mission went off without a hitch. Suigetsu wasn't the least bit happy to see the Mizukage's face, but that was the mission. We come back and we notice a good portion of Konoha under repair," Sasuke said before he hopped through the window and to the floor. Kushina shook her head. Naruto just nodded while Fu and Yugito blinked. "We were actually talking with Tsunade-sama about that. She specifically requested us to be here for a meeting. We were just getting to it when you came through the door," Yugito replied. Naruto slowly nodded. At this Tsunade, leaned up.

"The council, at the time they were all concerned for the status of your health, figured that it might be best if…we adopted Kumo's method and…isolated Fu-san, Yugito-san, and you into Konoha like Kumo did with the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. They think we're giving the jinchuuriki a little too much freedom. Keeping in mind that the Ryūbi is sealed within Kasumi they also think that it would be best to offer them more training," Tsunade remarked. Out of everyone Fu seemed to be the most surprised as her eyes enlarged. Yugito remained silent as did Kushina and Naruto. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "NO WAY-ssu! I am not going to be confined like some prisoner in a holding cell!" Fu shouted. Tsunade turned her eyes to the orange-eyed jinchuuriki.

"It can't be about you brats. It's about Konoha as a whole. Obviously Akatsuki is getting more bold in attacking the village. It probably won't be long before they send in someone who is capable of utterly destroying Konoha with a single jutsu. When that happens Konoha is going to be the weakest nation out of the five. You wouldn't even be able to call it a nation or a village anymore," Tsunade explained. Yugito did see some of the points in what the female sannin was saying. Too much damage was happening to Konoha and while they were taking out Akatsuki at least one or two members at a time, the village wasn't going to last in a full scale assault. Still that didn't mean that she liked the proposition being offered here.

"Kaa-chan, remove your mask," Naruto said rather calmly. Everyone eyed Naruto for a moment before shifting their focus to Akashi. Slowly Kushina took her mask from her face revealing her already known features to everyone. Even now Naruto could see the worry as a mother in her eyes. That sight might have made Naruto a little happy. "What do you think? You were the jinchuuriki of Kanari-chan before I was," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Kushina blinked before she sighed.

"Sochi, more than anything I want you to be safe. As a mother I would rather the village be destroyed before you die to anyone. However as a kunoichi I feel for my son to lay his life down for his village is the most noble quality about him dattebane. Sochi, more than anything I just want you and my clan to be happy. I just want to see my grandchildren grow up and lead their lives under their father. As a mother I would agree with this confinement. You have no idea how much I sometimes just wished I could keep you in a room out of all harm's way, but I also know that you have a life. I can't be selfish no matter how sometimes I wish I could. You, as a human being, deserve freedom," Kushina said with a smile. The entire room was silent. Fu looked down at the ground while Sasuke and Yugito contemplated Kushina's words. Tsunade…was angry.

"Sasuke, when do the jonin exams start?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "They begin in about a month. Most of the jonin hopefuls will be there," Sasuke said wondering where Naruto was going with this. Naruto turned back to his desk and looked at the sleek wooden frame for a moment. Based on all of this, Naruto originally wanted to slam his hands on his desk and rant about how he wouldn't confine himself to the village though that was kind of what he did now, but the opinion still stood. However, Naruto was the Hokage. He knew what this meant. He had to be an example. He also had to make the hard choices that everyone else was afraid to. Naruto sighed. "Yugito-chan, what do you think?" Naruto asked. It was then all eyes were on the Nibi jinchuuriki as Yugito cleared her throat.

"I definitely see the council's points in keeping us confined or protected in separate locations, however if I can be so bold Hokage-sama, we don't need protection," Yugito said rather firmly making everyone look at her strangely, but fortunately Yugito didn't stop there. "Hokage-sama, this decision by the council it was made by people who do not know the life of a jinchuuriki. We…have never be protected by our nation's leaders. We have never had the true protection where it really mattered. Growing up we led some of the harshest lifestyles. Now that we are able to defend ourselves we no longer need people to 'protect' us. From the time I was six, I was fighting to control Nibi and her transformations. I don't require protection from others when they never offered it when I needed it," Yugito said. Tsunade widened her eyes while Kushina looked down in shame still remembering how she had left her son in Konoha. Though she didn't know, that was still no excuse. Fu remained silent.

Naruto smirked to himself. Yes, that was most certainly the case. Granted the community was important, but the individual couldn't be ignored either. Call it selfish, but it was merely human to want one's own needs met. "Well I wasn't going to agree with confining us regardless of the reasons Baa-chan," Naruto remarked. Tsunade didn't even show anger or sadness at that. She just smiled. That was the brat for everyone. Always going at his own pace. Fu's smile brightened up across the room while Yugito slowly nodded.

"However, I do agree with the thought of requiring more training. Sasuke…you just found your partner for the jonin exams as well as your partner for the Hokage Guardian Platoon along with Genma-san, Raidō-san, and Iwashi-san. Sasuke will continue his training with Genma-san for the exams while Fu-chan will go to Raido-san," Naruto said. Sasuke rose an eyebrow while Fu's eyes absolutely gleamed. "Sochi, what are you thinking?" Kushina asked. Naruto tapped his finger on the desk.

"If it's more training then Fu-chan will get it in the Hokage's Guardian Platoon along with Sasuke. As for Yugito-chan, I'll have her regularly train in an Anbu-style training ground under Kaa-chan and with Yugao-chan," Naruto said. Fu and Yugito quickly nodded. Kushina nodded as well. "But no matter how you argue it, making Fu get ready for a jonin exam in a month is insane," Tsunade said. Fu merely grinned. She did so love a challenge. Naruto shared her grin.

"Yes. Yes it is, dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Tsunade…took a deep breath and sighed. She gave up. She just didn't care anymore. "Yes! I'm gonna stomp over all other jonin-ssu!" Fu proclaimed. Naruto highly doubted it was going to be that easy, but he couldn't argue that he would have said the same thing if Tsunade had promoted him to such a deal. Sasuke merely smirked and made his way for the door.

"Try not to slow me down," Sasuke said before he closed the door. Fu quickly ran up and claimed Naruto's lips again in a sweet kiss before she darted out the door. Yugito did the same much to Naruto's next enjoyment before she left as well. Only Kushina, Shizune and Tsunade remained. "You really are troublesome brat. You think this is going to work?" Tsunade asked. Naruto slowly stood to his feet.

"Yeah, I would like to think so dattebayo. Besides, I've done the impossible before. No reason they can't do the same," Naruto said with a wink before he left. Kushina and Tsunade glanced to each other before both chuckled. "He reminds me of you every day," Tsunade said making Kushina nod. She took that as a compliment rather than a supposed insult. Like mother like son.

-x-

Tai bowed before Nari as the cold, snowy air blew through his hair. He had been given his mission and he would accomplish it to the best of his ability. **"** **It will be done Kami-sama. You have my word. I shall be on my way,** **"** Tai said before he slapped his hands together. In a flash of light Tai formed his evolution and blasted off with a sudden roar. Nari watched him leave before she closed her eyes. She slowly released a breath. She so hoped this worked. Now, all she could do was the worst part…wait.

* * *

 _ **KG: Well I guess I can stop there. I think I pulled that off rather well. And I also (whizzzzzz)**_ _ **…**_ _ **.think (whizzzzzzzz)**_ _ **…**_ _ **that**_ _ **…**_ _ **..(vvrrrrrrrrr!)**_ _ **…**_ _ **CUT OUT THAT NOISE!**_

 _ **Naruto: Stop being such a stick in the mud. We have to put in all this new shit to make this place work. How long has it been since we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve been here?**_

 _ **KG: I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t fuckin**_ _ **'**_ _ **know! I thought we left the moon behind! I forgot how I even got electricity up here!**_

 _ **Kasumi: I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m lost. Where does this cream soda fountain go?**_

 _ **Kiba: I think it goes over there. What is KG doing anyway?**_

 _ **KG: Running this damn place!**_

 _ **Kushina: Maybe you should hurry up with that then.**_

 _ **KG: Oh yes, that**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll just be the solution to all our damn problems won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t it? (Sigh) Fine, I guess I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll just focus on handing out these damn fliers.**_

 _ **KG: If you karaoke and cream soda, then come on down to the Kitsune**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Karaoke Bar where care and hospitality are just a care-a-oke away. But if you plan to come then you must come tomorrow, protect what**_ _ **'**_ _ **s important to you and you must**_ _ **…**_ _ **RESPECT THE FUCKIN CREAM! See ya.**_


End file.
